Modular and/or multi-panel type roof systems have been shown to be particularly useful in "add-on" type construction projects. Such systems generally include an upstanding frame system in support of interlocking channel shaped roofing members. Suspension clips are generally attached to and depend from the roofing members with channel shaped ceiling members attached thereto. In the space below the roofing members, insulating material is often interposed. The modular roof members may include generally channel shaped roof and ceiling panels provided in an elongated configuration made of metal. Often edges of ceiling panels are formed to upstand and extend along the edges of adjacent panels. The roof sections are likewise preferably formed of sheet metal such as aluminum or steel with edges upstanding and integral with the base. The upper margin of the panel edges are often formed into interlocking joint elements, preferably of the kind in which two panels are interlocked one to the other. In this interlock position adjacent panels have their upstanding edges in a butting relationship. One such roofing panel system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,206 issued to the assignee of the present invention.
Add-on rooms such as sun rooms of residential housing utilizing the aforesaid roofing system concepts have become very popular. Such systems have been shown to be economically feasible for increasing the livable space of houses which are otherwise of conventional construction. This is particularly true because of the simplicity of assembly, prefabrication aspects of construction, and ease of handling. Such aspects tend to hold down the otherwise high cost of such room construction. One disadvantage however of many prior art modular construction approaches is that luxuries such as skylights are difficult to selectively integrate into the system. This is due to the prefabricated aspect of the roofing design and necessity of uniform assembly methods. The additions of such skylights have been shown on occasion to be costlier when utilizing such roofing systems than with more conventional and rudimentary construction methods. In certain situations the use of modular roofing systems actually prevent the ecomonic installations of skylight panels preferred by the user.
Certain prior art modular roofing systems of the insulated variety have been designed for use with modular skylight assemblies. One such system is setforth and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,206, referred to above. The skylight panel described therein is comprised of an outer, skylight roof member, formed of polyvinylidene chloride resin or similar translucent material. The ceiling, or inner transparent panel is provided between adjacent insulated roof and ceiling sections and supported behind a pair of laterally extending support strips. The support strips are provided for locking engagement with the suspension clips utilized for support of the modular ceiling. While effective in supporting the inner skylight panel, the translucent panel itself is not rigidly secured within the ceiling structural network. Additionally, removal of the panel is only effected by raising and tilting it to one side and working it past the laterally extending support strip to allow it to be lowered into the room below. Such a method does not facilitate the maintenance and repair of the skylight, nor its installation.
It would be an advantage, therefore, to provide a skylight assembly in conjunction with a modular ceiling system which would overcome the disadvantages of certain prior art designs. Such an improved skylight panel is the subject of the present invention, wherein a pair of elongated mounting clips matingly engage a pair of ceiling mounting strips to support a ceiling skylight panel. In this manner the inner skylight section may be securely held in place in the ceiling while facilitating removeability for maintenance, installation and/or repair.